Adventure Of KakaSasu SasuKaka
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: A series of KakaSasu/SasuKaka drabbles.  Full of sweet yaoi fluff and maybe even a little more.  As you take a step into the world of their love will you be in love yourself? I update everyday so alert and you'll know my promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Kakashi/Sasuke Drabble**

**One**

Sasuke trotted through the door. He quietly shut it realizing Kakashi was in the midst of a nap on the couch. He threw his mask on his sandals in a pile with his protective gear. A glare heavy with his slightly unruly hair. He walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to his left. He arrived next to Kakashi with a bowl of green grapes. There he set them on the old round oak table. He sat down near his feet.

"Jeez Kakashi you look so silly."

Kakashi hugged a cute little pakkun doll while sleeping innocently. His mask sliding of his visible cheek as he slept on his left side. His legs curled up to his chest as he gave girly little snores. His eyes fluttered slightly open to find two black orbs staring into them. His head turned slightly as he opted to kiss Sasuke.

"I brought in a snack if you want it."

Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke blushed.

"What's so funny."

He sat back down and crossed his arms.

"Just you sounded so cute when you said that. Like my little neko maid!" Kakashi squealed.

His fist balled together by his face as he swayed back and forth with fan girl imagination. Replaying the sight only adding a maid outfit. Sasuke interrupted his fit of giggled by taking his face in his hands. He gently slipped the mask down below his chin.

"Sasuke;" Kakashi whispered.

Their lips met for a single second before he pulled away and grasped the grapes. His face burning red like a tomato.

"I-I only needed to get the mask off so you could eat."

Kakashi grin turned to that of a smirk. He ruffed up the boys hair and brought the fingers holding a grape to his lips.

"Feed me."

Sasuke glared.

"Your ridiculous."

Kakashi nibbled off the grape like a hungry puppy... A cute puppy that is. Sasuke had only dated the man for a year, but he found Kakashi to open up a lot more to him. After all his last girlfriend Anko never even got to feed him grapes... 

"Kakashi."

"Yeah."

He looked up at Sasuke now blushing even harder.(if even possible)

"I love you."

Kakashi giggle lightly leaving Sasuke in awe at his features, but he eventually took the laughing personally.

"That is er... I mean..."

Kakashi pulled him in for the kiss this time. He separated only to whisper in Sasuke's ear.

"I love you too."

**Author Note: **Okay so along with my MinaKaka updates I'm going to do KakaSasu drabbles everyday. Or SasuKaka drabbles or KakaSasu, ahhhh! You the reviewers can decide I'm to busy blushing and squealing! I hope you enjoy ;) It will get dirtier I promise :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Kakashi/Sasuke Drabble**

**Two**

Kakashi paced rappidly like a hyper child. His feet tapping in a pattern and his scowl grew more to fear.

"Come on. Come home already."

Kakashi stopped and slammed his hands to face. Holding the edge of his hair as he sniffled silently. He slumped down into his knees and cried.

"I don't want you to be gone, please just come home to me."

The door popped ajar. Sasuke peaked in. His eyes bloody from sharigan.

"Why do you do this to me! Please just come home..."

Kakashi shook with his words. He felt bad for him and it made him smile at the same time. Sasuke was sure he had received the mock death certificate from his team. He walked inside and silently set his things down before coming from behind him.

"I'm all right you old fool."

Kakashi's eyes flashed open and he stood slowly. He turned towards him. Sasuke leaped into his embrace. Confused Kakashi barely wrapped his arms around the man.

"Nice to know I get you that wriled up."

"I'm going to kill you brat!"

Sasuke smirked and glanced up at his lover. A pained expression lay on his face.

"Kakashi calm down, I thought you didn't want me to die."

His expression stayed the same and now Sasuke felt guilty. He tilted Kakashi's head down.

"It's okay old man. I'm hear and you can do whatever you want with me."

Kakashi chuckled lightly. Suddenly Sasuke found himself on the couch with Kakashi on top. He dipped his head down to his ear. With unmasked lips his kiss the lining of his chin. With a hungry glare he said what you could hear from any shinobi's lips.

"I'll be making you scream tonight."

**Author Note: **I'm sorry I have a extreme case of cliffhanger lately. I will write a official sex scene someday lol, only if you review and tell me what you want that is. I'm going to write 100 drabbles I've decided. :) Enjoy the goofy yaoi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kakashi/Sasuke Drabble**

**Three**

The television blared with the Icha Icha theme song. Kakashi was latched to Sasuke's arm squealing as they watched the new movie. The room got dark as the screen dimmed. Rain was heard in a pattern and lightning cracked with the thunder. Sasuke jumped about a foot in the air.

"Well their goes sexy time."

Kakashi pouted. Sasuke found himself insulted by this, he after all was supposed to be Kakashi's only source of sexy time. Well in Sasuke's twisted sense he's also supposed to be the only thing he even looks at.

"Well I'm here aren't I."

Kakashi sighed in the bitch black and the next thing he heard was another lash of thunder. By then Sasuke had scattered out of the bed reaping the room's contents for a flashlight.

"Sasuke? Are you scared of rain storms?"

It sounded between a hiss and a moan, but it seemed to Kakashi that he had it the target. He crawled out of the bed and onto the ground towards the sound. They smacked foreheads into each other.

"Damn-it sensei watch where your going!"

A long time ago Kakashi asked him not to call him sensei for it made people look them odd. And well Kakashi didn't like public boners...

"Sasuke..."

The growl didn't help with Sasuke intensifying fear as the rain poured even harder.

"Look I'm sorry, but could you just help me find the flashlight?" Sasuke whimpered.

That some how set Kakashi off. Sasuke's wrists were pinned above his head with Kakashi's left hand. He squirmed, no pity was given. Kakashi merely picked him up bridal style. Confused Sasuke just laid helplessly in the man's arms.

"So question Sasuke."

"W-what?"

"So you act as if I'm just a burden most the time, but what would you do if it were I missing in action?"

Sasuke was stunned by the questions.

"I don't know!"

"Don't make me put you out in the rain."

Sasuke shook his hands free and clung them around his neck. Kakashi's voice softened.

"Just tell me and I'll find the flash light and put on some music to get rid of the noise."

"We have no power dumass!"

"Sasuke you still have your iPod so relax already. Just tell me and I'll make everything go away."

"You already know my answer Kakashi."

It took Kakashi a few seconds to understand nothing of that sentence.

"Huh?"

"I love you too much to live without you..."

Kakashi brought him to the bed and covered him with the blanket. He dug through his bottom drawer and pulled out the iPod and flashlight. He flicked both of them on. The flashlight on the dresser to light up the room. And the iPod in Sasuke's hand. In the dim light Sasuke could see him clutching the floor.

"I love you too Sasuke."

He looked up to the man with teary eyes.

"Hey what did I do."

He protectively wrapped his arms around Kakashi from the side of the bed.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, it made you cry didn't it."

"Well it's the first time you were the first one to say I love you."

Sasuke chuckled and gave Kakashi somewhat a noogie.

"It's true I love you! Goofball and all!"

**Author Note: **So next guys I think I'm going to post a second one today and it's gonna be a picnic between the too. But key is Sasuke's horny :P Review telling me what you wanna see this couple doing and I'll try to give it too you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kakashi/Sasuke Drabble**

**Four**

"Sasuke I think we should go sit up on the mountain."

"What mountain. Wait don't answer that because if it's any further then a mile I'm not carrying this bag of crap any longer."

Kakashi turned around to the man with a pout. His lower lip visible from the bump in his mask.

"Your face is blending in with the dark so knock it off and help your boyfriend with that god damn bag!"

Kakashi stomped over to Sasuke and grabbed the other handle.

"Why did you even want to go for a picnic in the middle of the fucking night anyways!"

Kakashi heaved a loud sigh. Sasuke rammed his side into Kakashi.

"I thought it would be a cute surprise. God your bitchy today;" Kakashi whined.

"Well you know that tends to happen when you haven't gotten any sleep for the past two days."

Kakashi in pity took the other handle and hung it from his left shoulder. Draping his right arm round a certain Anbu leader.

"I'm sorry. Your always sleeping when I'm gone and I'm asleep when your on a mission. We never see each other I just figured a little less sleep would be okay. I didn't know you were having sleeping problems."

He began to pull his arm away when Sasuke pulled it back in place. Holding his hand as Kakashi slumped forward to meet his height.

"So where are we going?"

A light chuckle was heard from his partner.

"Across from the monument there is a mountain top with a great view."

"So you made me drag that heavy ass bag so we could stare at a bunch of lights;" Sasuke sarcastically spat.

Kakashi was getting on his last nerve. Neither of them were getting much sleep without each other. So Sasuke pressing him further wasn't helping, especially with the surprise he had planned.

"Oh Sasuke this is gonna be great. Pfft yeah great for making my Itachi eyes appear. God your a idiot!"

Kakashi pulled his arm away from him. Sasuke staggered for a moment realizing what had happened. He continued to find Kakashi had stopped.

"If you didn't want to go so badly then you should of told me."

Sasuke sighed. He always hated it when Kakashi threw fits like this.

"I didn't mean it that way you big baby. Now come on I put to much energy into this shit for us to go back now."

He reached out for Kakashi's arm only to find his hand being smacked away.

"Do you even think about what comes out of your mouth you damn brat;" Kakashi growled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in exaggeration.

"Don't go pulling that sensei bull on me."

"I was hoping you wouldn't act this way today."

"Well you were expecting to much from me."

Silence ensued for a few minutes.

"I guess your right."

Kakashi turned around and began to walk down the hill with a silence that scared Sasuke.

"Why did you wanna go on this damn picnic anyways!" He shouted down the hill.

"Because a certain raven haired boy said 'when I get older I will ask the next Uchiha mother to marry me at the top of the hill across from the monument.' It was cute and I thought I would make that wish for you."

Sasuke chased after Kakashi. He grasped the older man's sleeve and drug him back up the hill.

"Pretend none of that just happened!"

Sasuke was so adorable when he was desperate, well that is to Kakashi he was. The bag rustled as the breeze grew slightly stronger as they got higher. A single wind chime hung on a tree nearest to the edge.

"So what is all in that bag?"

Kakashi sat it down in the middle of the small clearing. He pulled out three small boxes and a medium sized shoe box behind them.

"Which one do you want first."

Sasuke stammered while carefully pointing to the biggest one first. The only thing Sasuke could see beyond the stars and lights was Kakashi's sly grin.

"The biggest first huh?"

Sasuke sat down next to Kakashi who knelt over the box.

"Your going to think I'm weird when you open this."

He shoved the white box into Sasuke's startled grasp. The man pulled the top off and set it on the ground next to him. It looked like a bundle of blue fabric. He was beginning to think that Kakashi had gotten him a scarf or sweater. But as he lifted the fabric he found it folded into multiple turns that unraveled as he lifted it. A clunk was heard in the box and as he set the fabric aside his mouth was left agape.

"This is my first hitai-ate."

He held it in his hands observing it. Running is fingers over the dents he and Naruto made with their silly training and odd contests. Or their first real fight. But that one giant gash was really throwing him off from the sensitive mood Kakashi was setting.

"Yeah. Naruto was so upset he didn't want it so he gave it to me so I could give it to you when you came back. I'm surprised you did at that."

"Your a weird man with a temper of a three year old and the mentality of a crazy old man. But some of the things you do are so un-Kakashi like."

"Sasuke the Kakashi you compare me to was the front I put up for you kids while you were growing up. I never once let it slip I was into men or the fact that I made a lot of mistakes for that reason. So just remember those things you know me by are the makings of a cover-up like a really good gen-jutsu."

Sasuke never responded and Kakashi didn't expect him to so he handed him the second largest box. It was pretty small, much like a jewelry box. He popped it open immediately and was very confused to find a old toy fish inside.

"Um..."

He could see Sasuke's confusion and decided to clear it up for him.

"One day while I was taking a stroll I decided to walk through your old home... It was very empty from all the searches it had under gone. Well I passed by your room and well when I peered in I saw a small whole in the floor. Curious I went in and in the hole was just dirt, well expect for the small orange fin sticking out."

"Dumass."

He passed the next gift to him. The box was smaller but not by much.

"This one isn't very special just something I thought you would get a laugh out of."

When he opened it he found a two small needles.

"Remember that battle with Haku and Zabuza. Well those were the smallest needles they dug out of you afterwords."

Sasuke chuckled lightly as he remembered Naruto getting all worked up over him, but his grin faded as he also remembered watching Kakashi's hand slice clean through Haku. Sasuke grabbed the last box the size of large match box. He popped it open and found a ring. It was a simple gold ring, it looked worn in age.

"So I know it's a little cliché, but I decided to give you my mother's ring. Well that is if you'll take it"

"Yes!"

Kakashi was startled when Sasuke flung himself into the older man's embrace. Only with his chin propped on Kakashi's shoulder did he realize the beauty of the scene below them. The fireworks for the spring festival were just setting off. The lights of the village seemed to flicker like candles.

"I will never get tired of this;" Sasuke whispered.

**Author Note:** Told ya I would do it! But here is your engaged Sasuke and Kakashi. Decided I'd interview the couple today.

Sasuke- Go away.

Kakashi- Not another fangirl. There was a reason we're on top of a mountain. To get away.

Sasuke- I thought it was because of me.

Kakashi- That too... **sweat drop**

Now, now guys. So I've been wondering this for a while now, but who is the one in control when it comes to sex?

Sasuke- Me of course.

Kakashi- Sasuke that isn't quiet true-

Sasuke- Shut up!

Kakashi- Awe you don't want your fangirls to know your the Uke~! That's so cute Sasuke-kun.

Uh guys... Um... Well the interview is kind a at a end considering their lips are smashed together. ^_^"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kakashi/Sasuke Drabble**

**Five**

Sasuke held the apron tight behind him. His lover laughing hysterically while gripping the edge of the couch. His left hang resting on his throat as breathes slowly suffocated him.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Awe~ But you look so cute!" Cried Kakashi as he swept away his tears.

Sasuke tried to ignore that comment by adjusting his cosplay cat ears. His legs were slipping against each other as he tried to cover himself.

"Kakashi give me back my pants!"

Kakashi in response pulled down his mask. A simple smirk dressed his scarred features.

"Not tell you admit you the uke."

Sasuke growled and gave up. With that the apron floated back to it's normal placing. Exposing Sasuke as turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Kakashi whistled as the man walked away with a blush as any bright glow.

"So does this mean you'll agree to be my Neko Maid?"

"Yes master."

Kakashi giggled like a school girl at the new game he had discovered.

"Can you please bring me my things my precious Neko Maid."

She... I mean he! Brought out Kakashi Easter basket. He handed it to Kakashi who dug in and immediately pulled out a chocolate duck. It wasn't the cheesy chocolate it looked just like a rubber duck. Kakashi didn't take hesitation into biting the head off first. Sasuke stood watching. Kakashi was a very gentle person around Sasuke; so the thought of him tearing that thing apart with his... teeth was uh 'causing a disturbance down south.

"Yummy."

From the corner of Kakashi's eye he could see his lovers perky member through the apron.

"So Sasuke."

"Yes master."

"I need you to say a certain something."

"What would that be master?"

Kakashi finished devouring the candy and began to suck on his... Long... Elegant... Fingers.

"Well I can see your little problem there. I mean it has been a while since I've given you what you want."

Sasuke growled at the last comment. But as Kakashi's gaze fell on his almost nude form he knew Kakashi was all to well right.

"So if you beg for it like the uke you are then I might just." He disappeared with little of a poof and reappeared behind Sasuke. His hand tangled in his black hair. "Make you cry out my name like you usually do."

"P-pleas-"

He stopped his stammering as Kakashi's cold, gloved hands caressed his member. Sasuke's hands immediately clung to his arms to keep them wrapped around him.

"Come on you can do it."

As Kakashi swept away Sasuke's precum he heard the younger man whimper.

"I know you want that release."

"Please fuck me Kakashi!" He went to give the boy what he wanted, but was caught by surprise by the extra words. "Make it so I can't walk straight for a week."

"So you want all me huh?"

"I'd screw you if you wanted me too. So please Kakashi-"

"You don't have to tell me twice Sasuke;" he whispered in his ear.

**Author Note: **Whoa that was a bad one. Sorry I was in a rush because I finished the sixth chapter without finishing the fifth lol.


End file.
